Familly meeting
by fan2blindspot
Summary: A Junior uncle organizes a family reunion during the weekend before Thanksgiving. The ex-Navy Seal wants to go but is anxious enough to face his father and such a large part of his past. Again, he can count on the support of his colleague only this short stay in family may awaken deeply buried feelings
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The request**_

It was early that morning. Junior was sitting at his desk trying to finish his reports but there was nothing to do he was distracted. The young man was miles away since the phone call from his uncle the night before. Yet it was not the first time he received such calls. After all, he and his aunt organized the family reunion every year and he always refused to participate. The Hawaiian did not know why but this time he had hesitated. It was not that they did not see. Instead, the brown had always been close to his godfather and his wife. Since the death of his sister, he even stayed closer to them than his parents. Both men were all military and the elder was ready to share his experience to facilitate their return to civilian life, unlike his father. Despite that, Reigns could never bring himself to come to these meetings. Seeing his parents, find his whole family and make up his childhood memories were very hard.

The day before, his lack of response greatly surprised by his uncle. Feeling the discomfort of his godson, the former military had told him to take his time to decide because they were always delighted to welcome him. Since yesterday, Junior kept thinking about it. Lately the brown felt the need to reconnect with his family. This feeling had not lived since his departure from Navy Seal. On the contrary, he did not immediately warn them of his return. Now the police had found professional and personal stability. He had not only a fulfilling work but also a second family. Steve was an outstanding mentor, Lou and Danny excellent friends as Adam. He also felt that Quinn could become one over time. As for Tani, the Hawaiian did not know how to describe her, but one thing was sure he did not imagine his life without her. She had been a constant since he had met her. It was the most loyal, caring and passionate person that he had the opportunity to meet. The young woman attached great importance to the family, and he knew it annoyed her to no longer have anyone outside of his brother. Mostly they were not extremely close. Junior always did his best to give her back her unconditional support.

When he started to consider the idea of going to this meeting, he had thought of asking his teammate to accompany him, but again he hesitated. The young man was certain that her company would give him the strength to face his past. Besides, her family would love her. His aunt had been tanning him for weeks to meet the wonderful young girl whom he kept talking to them about. Only Tani had already done so much for him that he did not dare. Making such a request involved a lot of things and he was not certain to be ready.

Unable to get the thought out of his mind, however, he had spent the day giving her discreet looks or pacing around her desk. The former lifeguard had noticed his ride and couldn't help but wonder. She and Junior have grown very close in recent months, especially after the wedding and the parole hearing. Why the hell is he agonized at the thought of coming to talk to her? Rather than overthinking she decided to act.  
_"Hey, Reigns why do not you go in instead of damaging the tiled hallway?"_  
_"Am I that obvious?"_ He questioned entering then sitting in the seat in front of her.  
_"I prefer to think that we begin to know each other well. More seriously, are you okay? You seem distracted this morning,"_ the pretty brunette could not help but ask. She suspected that the problem was not too serious, or the team would already know. Only it was enough to disturb him. The young man holds back not even smile at the correctness of her first remark.  
_"I'm fine don't worry. It's just ... Do I already tell you about my godfather? He is a former Marine who was converted to private security. Finally, there is not a problem. Every year they organize with my aunt a large family meeting. I still decline but when they called last night I do not know why I did not answer."  
"I see. Usually, why do you refuse? I think you get along well with the rest of your family."_  
_"Yes very well even only I have been absent for a long time. After my return, I had a little trouble to rehabilitate me. Finally, I have not participated in one of these meetings since the death of my sister and it is weird to imagine going back there without her. We were having such a good time,"_ he explained, half immersed in his memories. Noticing this trip to the past, Tani came to sit by his side, taking his hand in hers.  
_"I imagine it must be difficult especially considering your relationship with your father. Do you have any idea what made you hesitate? After all, something had to change for you to feel the need to reconnect with these old traditions."_  
_"I do not know. I imagine that now that I have found stability with 5-0 and that I grieved Maya, I am finally anchored in the present. Like I said we always had a great time and they are great people only I know that it will not be so simple. Also, my parents will be there and even if my mother understood what I did at the hearing it is far from being the case with my father."  
"I understand your reluctance but honestly we wouldn't even be talking about it if you didn't want to go. I would be you I would go for it. The family is far too important."_  
_"You're the best,"_ Junior smiled gratefully to have her in his life. He said it jokingly, but he thought every word and much more. The policeman was still hesitant to ask her to come with him.

_"__Yeah, I know, I am often told," _the young woman teased to lighten the atmosphere. She knew that Junior had complicated family relationships since his sister's death, and it was clear that the military had not helped. Only it hurt her to see that. It was very hard for the brunette to have only her brother. When her father died and Koa overdosed, she felt very alone. So, by recruiting her for 5-0 Steve and Danny had saved her.  
_"I thought. You are not obliged to accept because it will take the whole weekend and it would not be anything ambiguous. Finally, even if I know that it will be a good time I would not be against a little company, especially if it is yours,"_ the old marine stammered uncertainly. Her presence always made him happy and the more time passed the more he noticed the place Tani had taken in his life. He wasn't sure what that meant, but things had changed since the wedding. He knew she had noticed it too. Officer Reigns couldn't help but notice the expression of pure amazement that adorned her face immediately after his request.  
_"Of course, you know very well that I am there when needed. Besides, if I can manage to learn some embarrassing childhood stories that are only a bonus,"_ the pretty policewoman replied pleasantly surprised. She was about to add something when the other party's phone rang.  
"_It's McGarrett he needs me, but I send you all the details by the message as soon as I called my uncle. Sincerely, thank you, I don't know what I would do without you,"_ Junior finished, hurriedly rising. Without thinking he placed a light kiss on her cheek then left to join his boss.

The brunette sat for a while without moving. She was more than aware that their relationship was evolving into the slippery ground. Only the more it was the more she realized that she liked it. Finally, it was not the purpose. Her friend needed help and the ex-lifeguard would do anything to help him. Also, the way her teammate had told her about his godfather, she was convinced that this weekend could be fun. Despite these certainties, she was also disturbed by this multitude of more contradictory feelings and signals than the others. Junior revived feelings that she hadn't allowed herself to feel for a long time and it was terrifying. They were friends. About a thousand things could go wrong and ruin everything. In summary, it was now her turn to get lost in thought. She sat there for a moment without realizing that their interaction had taken place under the watchful eye of the rest of the team who had been watching the evolution of their relationship for months.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A day full of questions**_

Tani had been deep in thought for what seemed like an eternity when her most recent colleague came to interrupt her.  
_"We have an investigation. Junior, McGarrett, Dany, and Adam have already left for the field. We will do the briefing by videoconference."_  
_"It works, I'm coming right away,"_ she replied evasively.  
_"Is everything alright ?"_ The ex-soldier asked puzzled.  
_"Yes, why ?"_  
_"Like that, it was just to be sure,"_ she retorted, smiling mischievously. The young woman had also observed the previous scene. She may not have been on the team for a long time, but Quinn believed the bond between her young teammates was much deeper than it seemed. In any case, she was delighted to have chosen 5-0 because, in addition to having an exciting job, the brunette finally had the impression of having found real friends. The two young women left in the direction of the open space and set to work. A gang shootout had gone wrong, causing several victims. The governor had requested the intervention of the team to avoid endless reprisals. The four men had gone on a long interrogation tour. The two young women and Lou had been assigned to tedious searches through HPD files as well as social networks to establish connections.

Several hours later, the two groups took a well-deserved lunch break. Quinn, Tani, and Lou went to Kamekona, but their teammates could not join them because they were on the other side of the island. The elder was gone to order when the two women sat down at a table.  
_"Are you telling me what is bothering you or will I have to guess alone?"_ The newcomer asked unable to resist any longer. She had always been curious by nature and very much appreciated her teammate.  
_"Seriously, am I that obvious?"_ The brunette retorted understanding that she had no chance to deny. She didn't feel like it. After all, Quinn and she got along well. Maybe she could help her sort out her thoughts.  
_"To be honest, it's pretty obvious. Since Junior entered your office at the start of the day, you have been completed elsewhere. What has happened ?"_  
_"It is nothing very important, he asked me to accompany him to a family reunion this weekend._

_"__It's a big step but I thought you were only friends."_ The brunette asked surprised. _ "We are friends only everything link to his family is very complicated and he needs moral support. Honestly, it is nothing. I'm just doing him a favor. He did the same for me a few months ago by accompanying me to a friend's wedding. Before you noticed it was not a date. The boys bothered us with this for days, but it was purely platonic."_  
_"I believe you when you say that these are platonic. After all, going to a wedding alone is always depressing and dysfunctional family reunions are not much better. Only the fact that you are the benchmark of the other in this kind of moment that means something."_  
_"I know but I'm not sure I want to know what it means. I don't want to ruin everything. Also, even if I could determine the nature of my feelings nothing says that they can be reciprocal,"_ Tani confessed feeling the need to express her doubts to someone.

Her interlocutor was about to reply when Lou and Kamekona returned with their orders.  
_"Do I interrupt you?"_ The policeman asked intrigued by the melancholy of his protege. The two young women exchanged a brief look and then tried to dodge the question.  
_"You don't interrupt anything other than a few discussions between girls."_  
_"Oh it smells like a scoop,"_ the restaurant owner exclaimed always eager for new information. He had not become an informant for anything.  
_"Immediately, it's a cliché. We are not teenage girls. You may be used to the conversations of Samantha and her friends, but we have passed the age for a long time. It is not because we are much younger than you that you must be confused,"_ the pretty Hawaiian said playfully by starting to find a smile at the idea of teasing the newcomers. They all laughed.  
_"First of all miss Rey, I'm not that old. Besides, Kamekona's remark had much more to do with the fact that you and Junior have been flirting for months. If you think I haven't noticed what state your conversation this morning has put you in. Finally, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Only it is not because you were teased the last time that I am not ready to listen," _their elder remarked seriously. He was trying to make her understand that she could confide in him without fear. It was not her style to speak freely about her feelings and they all knew it. Usually, he didn't try to force her, but this time Lou felt it was different. The restaurateur looked at her knowingly.  
_"Seriously, am I so transparent as that?"_ She asked, giving up on the idea of denying.  
_"You are a rather gifted kid but you sincerely believe that it is possible to hide anything from a band of an experienced cop without any gossip to get their teeth into it,"_ the informant announced bluntly.  
_"I admit that seen like that,"_ Quinn laughed spontaneously. This remark slightly relaxed the atmosphere and the young policewoman lowered her guard.  
_"Do you remember the discussion we had when you learned about the wedding? You told me that Junior was looking at me in a way that made you think he had feelings for me. Were you sincere ?"_  
_"No, but seriously, mini Mc Garrett looks at you as if you were the center of the world. I thought it was obvious to everyone. Well, I have to go to work. Finally, if I can give you advice is that the little one also inherited the communication abilities of Captain America so if you want to know his feelings you will have to shake him,"_ Kamekona finished before going back to his truck, leaving them all speechless.  
_"I can guarantee you that it costs me to say that but he is right."_  
_"I imagine that I will first wait to see how the weekend turns out. I know it's complicated for him to go see his family and I don't want to disturb him anymore. After all, we all need a friend in this kind of moment. Finally, I know that it all starts with good intentions, but I don't want to spend too much time on the subject. So, could we move on?"_  
_"There is no problem but don't hesitate. The new one that works for you too. I know you are the only two women and the three youngest. Maybe we make jokes, but we're family first,"_ Lou said wisely and kindly. He knew it was not always easy to balance personal and professional life. Particularly when the two found themselves nested. The policeman loved his youngsters very much and he was convinced that their relationship could work soon. His two interlocutors smiled touched and they started their meal in a good mood.

Somewhere on the other side of the island, their four teammates were seated at the table of a taco truck to eat before continuing their tedious task. Steve, who was aware of his protégé's dilemma, decided to inquire about his decision.  
_"So do you know what you are going to say to your uncle about this weekend?"_  
_"I'll go. After all the family it's too important to give up at the slightest difficulty,"_ the former Navy Seal absently replied with full thoughts.  
_"You're sure it'll be fine. After all, you are going to spend the weekend near your father. I know he reacted badly after the parole hearing. For what it's worth, I'm sure you've made the best decision." "Thanks, It warms up my heart. Finally, I don't know how he will react. I haven't spoken to him again since our last argument, but my mother and uncle promised to make sure he kept up. Also, in case of a problem, I would not be alone."_  
_"Really ?"_ Dani asked cheekily. The lieutenant suspected what he was up to, but he wanted to hear it from the young recruit. The three men exchanged a playful look.  
_"I deduce from this that you know that I asked Tani to accompany me. I can know why I have the impression that you are going to room me again. After all, it is only two friends who are doing themselves a service, as I did for her friend's wedding or she did it by accompanying me to the hearing. You have to stop thinking."_  
_"Please, you devour it with your eyes every time you have the occasion. It may be just a friendly service, but you're still so close. The only person you lie to when you say you don't feel anything for her is yourself. Seriously you are as credible as Steve when he said that Cath was only a friend," _Grace's father mocked gently.  
_"Hey,"_ the commander grumbled before being forced to agree to the evidence.  
_"Does it show that much? I don't think she knows. After all, she would have told me if she had noticed anything."_  
_"I think it's only for us that you are obvious. On the other hand, if you want information on the reciprocity of your feelings you will have to ask him. Finally, if you want my opinion I think she has completely fallen for you. Tani just has to react like you and buried her head in the sand,"_ Adam added, finally deciding to take part in the conversation. It was not his habit to meddle in the love lives of others, but it became necessary. Besides, the youngest of the group came to ask for their advice.  
_"Imagining that everything is going well it will not be a problem for the job? I mean we are partners. Even if there are no specific rules, I imagine that it must make things more complicated."_  
_"It's a question of balance. It was never a problem on the team. After if I can give you advice based on my experience is to think carefully about what you feel and what you want to say to her. If it is only temporary you should consider keeping it for yourself. On the other hand, if your feelings are really strong, you need to talk to them. I have wasted precious years with Catherine, and I regret it. Besides suppressing your feelings is not beneficial for the job. Whatever happens, you will always worry about her,"_ Steve explained kindly. It had been a while since he had noticed that the feelings of his protégés for each other were changing. According to him, life was too short for them to waste their time asking questions.  
_"It's really unfortunate that it didn't work between you, like between me and Kono. There is nothing better than living together. You know if there is one thing that I learned from my divorce is that even if they look like superheroines, these young ladies also have their past and their fears. Tani is very independent and discreet it is not for nothing,"_ Noshimouri noted.  
_"I know you are all right, that's just ..."_  
_"Easier said than done. We know you don't worry. After all, why you think you are divorced and/or unable to maintain a stable relationship,"_ Danny reassured with his usual sarcastic air. The four men laughed and continued their lunch in a good mood.

At the end of the day, the investigation was resolved, and everyone went home. The two cadets were reassured by their teammates. Nevertheless, they still had thoughts in their heads. Besides his feelings for his colleague, the young man could not help thinking of his family. For her part, the former master swimmer could not stop imagining how her life could have turned if she had not been recruited for the 5-0. The young woman kept telling herself that she no longer wanted to keep people at bay as she had done since her childhood, particularly Junior. She had complete confidence in him and the impression that she could no longer imagine her life without him. That night they saw their dream populated with promises. They did not know what awaited them during this weekend or even after. Only for some time, they found themselves not being afraid of the future as long as they faced it together.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Thoughts in Your Head**_

_"__No, but seriously, Quinn I am delighted that it makes you laugh but it does not help me at all. What am I supposed to wear for this kind of occasion?"_ The young Hawaiian asked the next morning. As usual since the brunette's arrival, the two police officers were having breakfast in a cafe near the headquarters. After trying to make her talk about her feelings for Junior, the newcomer realized that her colleague had more on her heart than she let it appear. For his part, Tani was starting to panic at the idea of going to this meeting. She was not used to this kind of gathering and she knew how much it meant to her friend. The ex-rescuer wanted everything to be perfect for him.  
_"I'm sorry. I know it's important for you to help Junior as best you can. Only I have no idea. Besides, I don't think you're going to worry about that. You know him. If he asked you to come, it's because you appease him, and he knows that you will always be there for him. Stay yourself and everything will be fine. If you still want to know where you are going, you should ask him for more details. It will allow you to prepare without looking as hysterical as now,"_ the military advised half playful half-serious. She was aware that the problem was much deeper than a question of clothes only she remained convinced that everything would be fine for her two new friends.  
_"Do I look that crazy?"_ She asked sheepishly.  
_"You care about him and I find it adorable, but you have to relax."_  
_"To be honest it's not just about Junior. I don't talk about it often but the only family I have left is a brother to whom I don't speak much. This kind of meeting brings back a lot of memories. I'm especially flattered that he asked me to accompany him knowing what it meant."_  
_"I understand. Look, unfortunately, I can't help you to avoid taking half of your closet in your suitcase, but one thing is for sure. He wants you and no one else by his side."_  
_"I appreciate the boys, but I have to say that it's so much nicer to have another woman on the team. Thank you for everything, including having managed my light lead. To reassure you, I'm not always so crazy. It's just that it's been a long time since I've had that kind of feeling for someone. We are colleagues and friends. I don't want to spoil everything."_  
_"I am at your service. After all, if we don't help each other with this crazy job, what do we have left? Honestly, I'm really happy to have joined the team. I finally feel like I have real friends."_  
_"It is, and I can guarantee that even if you tried you wouldn't get rid of us again,"_ Tani joked again in a good mood. The two women happily continued their meal and then went to work. They hadn't known each other for a very long time, but it was the beginning of a great friendship.

During the day Junior and his teammate were alone in the car. The young man was driving.  
_"I was wondering if, by any chance, you had an idea of what your uncle had planned this weekend. Do you have special traditions?"_  
_"Generally there is nothing special. We all have dinner and lunch together. In the afternoon there is always a game of football. After that, it depends on the years and everyone's wishes. The house is on the beach, so it is not uncommon to go swimming. Some of my cousins have children. Sometimes you have to adapt to them. Finally, they are all adorable. Once I was deployed and it was Christmas. They sent me a long video to make me feel a little less alone,"_ the ex-soldier said, smiling. Tani looked at him tenderly. They arrived at their destination, but they continued their exchange rather than getting out of the car.  
_"It's good that you decided to go. You miss them a lot."_  
_"We had such a good time, all together, before Maya's death. It was these meetings and the military that made me realize how important family is. Thank you so much for helping me make peace with the past."_  
_"It makes you stop that. We are partners. You insure my back. I assure yours, whatever happens,"_ the young woman murmured lovingly. He intertwined their fingers and began to stroke his knuckles with his thumb.  
_"I'm glad you come. Besides, I'm sure everyone will love you."_  
_"I know, I am a person that we love easily,"_ she joked to lighten the atmosphere. Immediately after she untied her belt, she opened the door and got out.  
_"It's the least we can say,"_ the policeman whispered, watching her do it. Realizing that she was watching him he smiled and joined her putting his feelings aside, ready to resolve the new investigation.

A few hours later the day was over, the paperwork finished, and everyone went home. For Officer Reigns the packaging was simple. He was used to being content with the basics. A few t-shirts, trellises, a swimsuit, and toiletries were enough. After that, he absently watched television impatient to join his teammate. For her part, Tani decided to follow the advice of her friend and to relax. She decided to bring some casual blouses, jeans, and shorts but also a simple and elegant dress and jumpsuit. She added sneakers and sneakers as well as a toiletry bag and makeup. Seeing that she still had a little time left, the young woman took a shower, put on black jeans, wedge shoes and a red blouse. She combed her hair, made up, then sent a message to Quinn thanking her for her support. The soldier replied that she wanted all the details of the weekend as she went along and added several suggestive emojis. Tani blushed when she understood the implication when she heard the doorbell ring. The brunette went to open a smile.

_"__Hey, you're on time as always."_  
_"As if it surprised you. There shouldn't be a traffic jam, but there is a good hour's drive. Are you ready to go?"_ He asked cheerfully. Despite his apprehensions, he was more than delighted with this getaway for two.  
_"I take my bag and we can leave,"_ the policewoman exclaimed in the same tone. She went inside, motioning for him to follow her, then went into the bedroom to gather her things. A few seconds later they left the house. Junior grabbed the luggage from his friend, put it in the back of his car and opened the door for her.  
_"What gallantry,"_ the pretty brunette thanked, still amazed by her little attentions. She had never met such a sweet and deeply kind man. It was more than pleasant. The two young men smiled tenderly and set off, the music playing in the direction of Junior's uncle's property. They both knew that this weekend would probably be a turning point in the sailor's relationship with his family but also in their partnership. In any case, they could spend at least two days of family rest, which was unusual and rather pleasant for each of them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Arrival**_

They've been on the road for half an hour already. The traffic was calm, and the two friends were chatting happily against the background of rock music from the 80s. After a while, Tani resolved to ask questions.

_"__Could you tell me a little more about your family? I mean you told me some good memories but who are we going to meet exactly? How are they ?"_  
_"As you know my parents are invited. We are going to my uncle and aunt's house. He is also my godfather. There will also be two daughters, their husbands and five grandchildren. We will also see three uncles and aunts who all have children. My grandfather died a few years ago now, but my grandmother will be there too. In all, there will be more than thirty people. They are all very nice and I am sure they will be delighted to welcome you, especially if it allows them to glean some details about my private life. I have extremely curious cousins."_  
_"Wait, I didn't know you had such a big family. Do they all live on the island or some come from the mainland? If we all sleep on the spot, it's because your uncle must have a huge house,"_ the brunette asked curiously. She was dying to know all about Junior and his family.  
_"Some of my youngest cousins live on the continent for their studies but otherwise the rest of the family lives on the archipelago. I confirm that this house is huge. It turns out that they have both done very well in their conversions. My aunt, who was a doctor in the army, now works at Oahu hospital. In addition to his private security business, my uncle has a few touring businesses for vacationers. We have not chosen the most lucrative path,"_ the young man explained delightedly with his interest. He felt her deeply sincere and it warmed his heart.  
_"That's the least we can say. Finally, I wouldn't change that for the world. Before I was alone but with 5-0 I found a goal and a real family,"_ the Hawaiian confessed melancholy. Junior noticed his sadness but made no comments. He was aware that his father's death still weighed heavily on him. Besides, she never talked about her mother, which was very strange knowing her. The policeman promised to do everything to ease his sentence, but he wanted to find the right time, when they were alone, without any outside disturbance and when he would feel her ready.  
_"We arrived. Admire the landscape a little,"_ he smiled, nodding. He knew that the place always had the same effect on newcomers.

When she looked in the direction indicated she was speechless. They were in front of a huge building, typically Hawaiian style, made up of several buildings. The garden was huge with lush vegetation. You could indeed observe extremely green grass, many trees and flowers of all colors. To top it off, there was access to a breathtaking private beach. The two friends got out of the car. The former sailor headed for the trunk to get their things out when they were greeted by a couple in their fifties.  
_"Junior, honey, you are finally here, we are so happy to see you," _the woman exclaimed, mad with joy. He quickly kissed the duo then turned to his colleague.  
_"Auntie, uncle, please, meet my teammate Tani."_  
_"Mr. and Mrs. Reigns I am sincerely delighted to meet you and let me tell you that you have a superb house," _ the brunette politely greeted, trying to get over her sudden shyness.  
_"Oh please, not that with us, call us Elizabeth and George. All of Junior's friends are at home here. We are very happy to meet you since the time that we hear about you and your colleagues,"_ she reassured, bending down to give her a friendly hug. The policewoman instantly relaxed in front of the apparent friendliness of her hosts. She also couldn't help but wonder about the meaning of her last words.  
_"Did you have a good trip?" _The man asked.  
_"Yes very good, the day was relatively calm. So, we were able to leave early enough to avoid the traffic jams,"_ she replied. Her friend took the two bags and they headed for the house while continuing to exchange banalities. Upon entering she could observe a decoration mixing modernism and Hawaiian traditions perfectly. The walls were drawn between pale yellow and brown. The furniture was made of wood in different colors, all decorated with beige rugs, various plants, and paintings. The entrance consisted of two large staircases leading upstairs, each to a wing of the house.  
_"Is there everyone here?" _His godson asked, looking around.  
_"Your parents, aunts, and uncles have arrived, as well as your grandmother. Otherwise, your cousins and their tribes will arrive within an hour just like those arriving from the continent. We still have a few things for them, but we put you in the same room as before. You are in the room next door. Son, you know the house and its habits, so make yourself at home,"_ George announced, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder. They smiled at each other, then the two older left to go about their business.  
_"How do you want to play it?"_  
_"I think we should go greet them,"_ he said after a few seconds of hesitation. The young man didn't know what to expect from his father and it was confusing. The Seals had taught him that everything was in preparation. The duo walked to the veranda.

Seeing the young man arrive, everyone smiled, and his mother got up immediately.  
_"Honey, I'm so glad to see you. Don't worry everything will be fine,"_ she whispered in his ear, taking him in her arms. He immediately felt his heart warm at the words. Tani, having perceived this moment of complicity, could not help smiling. Something that escaped no one. She loosened her embrace and hurried to go and greet the youngest.  
_"Mrs. Reigns, it's nice to meet you. Junior has told me a _ _lot about you."_  
_"Call me Claudia, please we are here as a family,"_ the mother smiled trying to put her at ease.  
_"Don't worry it was the same with uncle and auntie,"_ the Officer Reigns exclaimed with a teasing air. Immediately understanding where he was coming from, she returned to her game.  
_"That's how you want to play it. When he arrived, your son was dropping an impressive number of gentlemen and commanders per sentence."_  
_"I'm sure you have a whole lot of very interesting history, but I see that you haven't even dropped off your bags yet. Take your time. We will have plenty of time to finish this conversation later. Hopefully Junior will even let me tell you some stories from when he was a child. Her grandmother and I have a staggering amount."_  
_"I would love to hear that," _the former lifeguard delighted. Their eldest daughter left, and they went to greet the other family members. Everyone was delighted to see Junior again and to meet his teammate. At the end of this reunion session, the duo arrived before the father of the soldier.  
_"Daddy,"_ he greeted, holding out his hand. Coldly he grabbed his son's hand and then nodded. He then greeted his teammate and left.  
_"Are you okay ?"_  
_"He didn't scream, and he didn't completely push me away. We are progressing. Come on, I'll show you the rooms," _he breathed, trying to be optimistic. He took her bag from her and led her to the stairs.

The two young people crossed a long corridor where several rooms were aligned. On the wall, it was possible to see that a large number of family photographs were hanging there. At the end of the corridor, they each went to a room and installed their things. A few minutes later Tani came out to find her partner in front of a picture of him and his sister. Tenderly, she put a hand on his shoulder. He brought her near him and wrapped an arm around her waist. They remained entwined for a few minutes which allowed Junior to gradually return to the present. What they did not know was that a woman of about 75 years old was watching them. She smiled sadly then left her post when she saw them go back down to the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The end of the day**_

After this moving moment, the two young people went down to the living room to mingle with the other guests. This is how the man saw the arrival of his grandmother. He smiled immediately and hurried to kiss her.  
_"You must be Tani. Junior has told us a lot about you. My name is Rose. I'm so happy to finally be able to meet you,"_ the eldest of the family introduced herself after warmly greeting her grandson. The pretty brunette was going to shake her hand, but she saw herself getting into a warm hug. She couldn't help but smile at such joviality. The kindness, good humor, and kindness of his teammate were hereditary qualities.  
_"I'm also very happy. Junior told me so much about you too." _The trio started to chat and gradually the rest of the family arrived. Everyone catches up on each other's news, happy to meet for this annual meeting. Once everyone arrived they went to the table in a good mood.

_"So, I heard that you make everyone languish by not wanting to reveal the baby's gender. I'm sure it droves your parents completely crazy," _the ex-sailor smiled addressing his cousin and her husband.  
_"You have no idea how much they hate it and that's exactly what amuses me the most,"_ the young woman smiled back, caressing an already very rounded belly. Everyone laughed happily. The meal had started about twenty minutes ago and everything was going perfectly. Tani had given up all shyness as they had done everything to put her at ease.  
_"You are really like your mother. It is crazy. Finally, if you want to end up with gifts only in green and yellow this is your problem,"_ his father joked.  
_"If I remember correctly we did not want to know, for any of my pregnancies," _his wife intervened.  
_"I don't know how you did it. It would drive me crazy not to know," _his daughter retorted.  
_"I completely agree. I mean; indeed, I haven't had the opportunity to think about it yet, but I can't imagine not knowing. It must require incredible self-control. I'm not patient enough,"_ the policewoman added, joining the conversation. Junior smiled at this remark.  
_"It doesn't surprise me that you get along so well. Even as a child you have always been the type to act head down. Fortunately for you, you think fast enough to avoid boredom,"_ Claudia Reigns announced.  
_"So, you were a rebel. I never would have believed that of you Junes."_  
_"But the Navy Seal was a daredevil and a real terror. We have to tell you about the year when we sneaked off to the forest. We wanted to explore the surroundings and I can tell you that we were not disappointed,"_ another cousin began delighted to share happy childhood memories. For a long time, Junior, his cousin, his brother as well as two other members of their small group recount their adventures under the attentive gaze of Tani but also of the youngest. The future mother cautiously mentioned Maya's participation. Even though they had all been grieving, which had not been easy, the whole family knew that the relationship between Junior and his father was more than strained after the parole hearing.

_"I hope you know that there is not anything to be proud of your nonsense,"_ the head of the family gently reprimanded.  
_"As if you had not made me some jokes like that too," _Rose intervened, coming to the rescue of her grandchildren. Everyone laughed and they continued to eat while talking about childhood stories. They laughed at these happy moments leaving all the pain of losing one of their behind them. At one point the two policemen exchanged a tender glance. He leaned gently and whispered a _"thank you"_ in the palm of her ear. In return, she smiled at him then took his hand. When she intertwined their fingers, the young woman felt her heart leap faster in her chest. The duo spent the rest of the meal maintaining this physical contact.

About half an hour later, they had all finished eating. Each cleared their plate then the children went to bed, not without difficulty. After that, they more or less scattered to take dessert in the living room, chatting in small groups. In a burst of romanticism, George set off to the music and invited his wife to dance. Gradually the other couples joined them, and they all whirled more or less in rhythm, taking advantage of this simple moment of happiness. The young man, who was chatting with his grandmother, got up and invited her to join him.  
_"You have good taste darling. This little one is intelligent, with a good heart and very pretty so as not to spoil anything,"_ the elder declared, smiling at her grandson benevolently.  
_"Granny, I already told you that we were only friends."_  
_"I know but I am old and not spoiled. You think I haven't seen the way you look at her. Besides, you decided to bring her here and you also obviously told her about your sister. Whether you are ready to admit it or not my darling it is more than obvious that you are crazy about this girl," _she exposed, raising her head to smile at him. He gave it back then looked down at the evidence.  
_"You know after losing Maya I didn't think I would be able to feel happy but with Tani it's ... I don't know how to explain how I feel. It is special and even in the worst moments, I feel like I could face everything as long as I have her by my side. I had never felt this before, even with Leïla. When she smiles the time stopped and I can't do without that feeling."_  
_"It's a very beautiful feeling. Your grandfather used to do this to me. Believe me, life is too short to waste time. No matter what holds you back, sweep it and go for it."_  
_"So you think I have my chances?" _The policeman asked oscillating between uncertainty and joy.  
_"Of course, you have all your chances. I know there aren't many women in the Navy, but you don't have to be a genius to know that whoever watches over you so much is someone who loves you deeply," _Roseconcluded in a tone that left little room for further comments.

Meanwhile, her teammate was in dialogue with his mother, watching them from a distance. The two women got along very well. Claudia was delighted to learn more about her son and his new life. Tani had never really had a mother, so it was quite pleasant for her to be surrounded as well.  
_"I wanted to thank you for convincing my son to come this weekend. I know it's not easy for him, even if he wants to, and I sincerely hope I can reconcile them."_  
_"I did nothing more than any friend would have done. He wanted to come, all I had to do was give him a little help. He did the same for me and much more. You have an incredible son,"_ the pretty brunette breathed with a slight smile on her lips. Her elder couldn't help but notice the tenderness in her words.  
_"Indeed, he is a good person. I know that you also accompanied him to the parole hearing. It is good that he did not go there alone. I wish I had the strength to come, but ..."_  
_"Oh no, I understand and Junior too. I don't even dare imagine what you must have endured. Losing a child is unspeakable. It meant a lot to him that you supported him after the hearing, much more than he had to tell you,"_ Tani confessed moved. Her interlocutor smiled at her, touched.  
_"Honestly, I'm not sure I understand why my son did what he did, but I trust him. Losing his sister broke something in him that will probably never come back, so if he forgave this man it was for a good reason. This little one has such a big heart. I have full confidence in him. I wish his father would see it that way,"_ she said, surprised to feel so comfortable with her son's friend. The young woman looked at her affected by this distress but also the deep love she had for her children.

_"Hey I see that you are in a great discussion I am glad to see that you get along well,"_ Junior interrupted, joining them playfully.  
_"The opposite is difficult when you are in such a good company," _his mother smiled.  
_"I came to see if I could invite my dear mom to dance."_  
_"It will be with pleasure,"_ she cheered taking the hand he held out to her.  
_"Partner, you keep me next?"_ He asked, giving her a beguiling smile.  
_"Absolutely,"_ she said, delighted at the idea. For just over three minutes she watched her teammate dance, surrounded by his family and happier than she had ever seen him. At the end of the song, the young Hawaiian saw him move towards her. Tenderly he held out his hand. She took it and they went on the dance floor closer than ever. Their two faces were only a few inches apart. The pretty brunette had wrapped her arms around his neck when he had his on her lower back. Their hearts beat in unison. She put her head in the crook of his neck and whispered lovingly.  
_"It's nice to see you so happy."_  
_"All this is thanks to you,"_ the policeman replied in the same tone. He felt her smile against his skin.  
_"I did nothing more than what you would have done for me."_  
_"Of course and even much more but that does not mean that it does not count. I am sincere. I could never have done so well since my return if you had not been there. I am more than happy to share this weekend with you. To be honest, if I asked you to come, it was also because I wanted all the people who matter most to me to be together. You make me happy Tani, more than words could express,"_ he admitted, taking his courage in both hands. The sailor looked up and looked into her eyes, trying to convey the intensity of his feelings. By meeting her gaze, he had no trouble seeing how moved she was.  
_"You also make me happy,"_ the young Hawaiian said with difficulty. On the point of kissing her, he changed his mind when he realized that the music had stopped. None of them knew how long they had been dancing. They hadn't seen the time spent in front of the magic of the moment. The duo moved away, and the evening resumed its course although the tension between the two friends did not go down. Their relationship was changing. The implications and possible consequences might be frightening, but they wouldn't change that for anything.

About an hour later fatigue began to be felt and all the guests went up to their rooms. Hand in hand Junior and Tani joined their floor under the watchful eyes of his parents, uncle, aunt, and cousins.  
_"Please tell me that I am not the only one to have noticed that there is much more than friendship between these two," _the future mother announced. Everyone laughed at the obvious.  
_"Of course not, just don't get involved. Your cousin has a lot to deal with. He'll take a step forward when he's ready, which your grandmother says shouldn't be in a long time."_  
_"So if granny says it is that it must be true," _the young woman concluded, knowing the flawless instinct of their elder. Meanwhile, in the hallway, the police were still chatting.  
_"I still wanted to thank you for having accompanied me. It means a lot to me."_  
_"It's normal, then until then I sincerely had a great time. You have a really lovely family," _she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, further narrowing the gap between their two bodies. The soldier smiled at her and leaned gently toward her. The lifeguard's heart started beating at full speed when she was close enough to smell his scent. With all the tenderness in the world, he placed a kiss on her cheek, extremely close to her lips.  
_"Good night," _he whispered before turning on his heels to reach his room. His partner smiled and returned to hers still surprised by this audacious behavior. The times when Junior had been so enterprising with her were rare. Going to bed she took her phone and wrote to Quinn: _"You were right, the evening was amazing. They are adorable and Junior never ceased to amaze me (in every sense of the word). I would give you details later. Thanks for this morning. "_ She had no idea what was going to happen the next day, but she was impatient to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: A busy day**_

_The next morning Junior woke up very early as usual. It is one of the many habits that had not left him since he entered the sailors. However, one thing had changed. This morning he no longer had this weight on his chest. Being with his family was more beneficial to him than he ever imagined. He had missed them so much. Also, Tani's presence, and their recent rapprochement, were more than pleasant. He wanted to show her how much he cared __about her. In a good mood, he got up, got dressed and went jogging on the beach, certain that no one was awake. An hour later, he returned and found part of his family preparing breakfast. To his surprise, passing through the kitchen, the young man fell on his mother, two of his cousins, his aunt and his teammate in pajamas making pancakes. He smiles at the familiarity of this scene. It was something he could get used to._

_"Seriously Junior, jogging at seven in the morning?" __the future mother asked doubtful. Automatically, he __rolled his eyes, smiling then left to take a shower with no further response._  
_"He is always so ..."_  
_"From what I know yes. Finally, I don't think you have to worry. No one on the team noticed anything worrisome. I imagine it is in their nature. Our boss is the same," __the policewoman finished, seeing very clearly where Elizabeth was coming from. They all knew that hyperactivity was a common trait among veterans. Sleeping late was not the habit of the men in the family. Her interlocutors were reassured at this__ remark.  
"Otherwise I hope you slept well. The rooms on this side of the house are rarely used outside of our annual meeting."  
"Sincerely everything is more than perfect. This place is so beautiful."  
"It's true that we immediately fell in love with this house and its history__," the owner said. They continued to chat while preparing the meal. Barely ten minutes later the last latecomers had come down and everyone went to the table. They had breakfast __in a good mood.  
"It's crazy to have so much energy upon waking up. It's no wonder you're from the same family," __the former lifeguard whispered to her partner's ear. With a gesture of the head, she showed the children playing, smiling.__  
"I think it's more a question of age. They are indestructible, it's crazy. Would you like to go for a walk on the beach after eating? There are lots of beautiful places that I would like to show you."  
"With pleasure, give me time to change and we'll just have to go when you want."_

_They finished their meal then the young woman went up to get ready. After a quick shower, she combed her hair, put on a swimsuit and an emerald green short jumpsuit that was going to delight her. The brunette left out the idea of putting on makeup knowing that they would probably go for a swim. Anyway, she never really liked it. The pretty Hawaiian was in full preparation when she saw her phone ring. Quinn was too impatient to wait for her.__  
__"Pleasantly surprised, seriously Tani, it is all you have in stock to describe an entire evening," __the newbie announced, laughing as soon as her friend picked up__._  
_"Good morning to you too Quinn."_  
_"Hello, I hope I don't wake you up."_  
_"No, I'm preparing myself. Junior and I are going for a walk on his uncle beach, which by the way is breathtaking," __the policewoman explained in a very good mood.__  
"By the tone of your voice, I deduce that everything is going well."  
"Everything is going wonderfully. He has a family as large as adorable and it was less difficult to return than he thought."_  
_"If everything is going so well can I know what caused the lack of vocabulary in your message last night? Seriously even a five-year-old child would have added more description," __the soldier teased nevertheless delighted for her colleagues. Tani hesitated for a few seconds then decided to spit the song.__  
"So, I may have misinterpreted the events but after dancing for a moment in a more than ambiguous way I thought he was going to kiss me."_  
_"Sorry?" __She choked on the news. She knew that their relationship was inexorably made to evolve but she had underestimated how quickly it was going to happen.__  
"We are in neighboring rooms and he kissed me on the cheek just before going to bed. Only that kiss was a little too close to my lips for it to be a mere coincidence," the brunette explained in more detail. While continuing to prepare she continued to tell her about her evening in the smallest details: the meal, the dance or even the discussions with her family. The two women quickly agreed that Junior was ready to take a step forward. After half an hour she put on a pair of sneakers and then to perfect it all she took a beach bag with the necessary to join her friend in the living room._  
_"I have to leave you; we're going to go. Have a nice day."_  
_"You too and you'd rather give me all the details next time," __the pretty brunette ordered suggestively. The duo laughed and then ended the conversation._  
_"Is Quinn okay?" __The sailor asked when she arrived in front of him. His partner rolled her eyes__._  
_"I'm getting too predictable. She says hello."_  
_"I find it great that you get along so well even McGarrett, Dani, Lou, Adam and I will probably regret it quickly," __he concluded in a joking tone. Quietly and while discussing things and others they left towards the garden._

_For almost an hour they surveyed the beach and its surroundings to discover distant memories of childhood. Junior was thrilled and each shared moment brought him the peace he had been looking for all his years. The young man had always believed that it would be too hard to evoke his sister only it was quite the opposite. He had never felt so light. Tani was delighted to see him like this, he who always seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Their discussions were so fluid, deep and light at the same time. They could talk about __everything without any problem. Shortly after the start of their walk, the policeman took her hand without even realizing it. The tenderness of this gesture made the pretty Hawaiian's heart beat much faster than usual. After a while, they returned to the house and sat in the sand watching the youngest children play in the water. Their hands still entwined the brunette rested her head on his shoulder. The duo stayed in this position for a moment when two young children separated from the group to interrupt them.  
__"Do you want to come and play with us?" __A little brunette about 6 years old asked.__  
"We have masks, buoys and many other cool things to try to see fish," __a younger little boy added who looked like two drops of water to his comrade. Their replies immediately made the two young people laugh.__  
"Jenny, Luke let me know the next time you walk away from the group. I was afraid not to see you anymore,"_ a cousin of Junior exclaimed joining them. She took the two children, who were hers, by the hand._  
_"Sorry, mom but we had to invite Junior and Tani to _play with us. We have too much fun. It would be a shame if they missed that,"_ the elder remarked. The three adults immediately smiled at this thought._  
"It is an excellent idea."  
"Are you sure?"_ The old sailor murmured. His face was close to her friend's ear. She smiled at him in a sign of approval but found a serious expression by raising her head. Her two interlocutors followed her gaze. In the distance they could all see Mister Reigns standing, watching them. He waved at them._  
"What do you want to do?"_ The two young women asked in one voice._  
"I think it is necessary to burst the abscess. You just have to go play with them. I'll join you later."  
"Is it going to be okay?"_ Tani asked worried, aware that whatever happens the turn of this discussion would be decisive._  
"Yes, do not worry. Above all, don't forget to tell them about the mermaids. I'm sure you're going to make yourself fans,"_ the officer reassured before heading to his father with a heavy heart. Her teammate put on her swimsuit, put her stuff in the sand and then left to have fun with the rest of the group while keeping an eye on him.

_"I have no desire to relive our last discussion so if you have to yell at me hurry up. I'm expected,"_ he said with difficulty, nodding towards the sea.  
_"I deserved this one. I did not come to shout but to apologize for having behaved like a monster,"_ his elder announced.  
_"I wouldn't go that far either, but I found it unfair. You know how much I miss Maya and how I wish she was with us today."_  
_"Yes, I know. I should never have told you that. Only I was angry, angry with myself for not being as strong as you. Your sister had such a big heart. She would have been proud of what you did, proud of the person you have become. In any case, I am sincerely sorry that my pain has spilled over onto you,"_ his father confided with difficulty. He had tears in his eyes and still had a lot to say but being so open was new to him. The man had decided to go there gradually but whatever happened, he wanted to be forgiven near his son.  
_"Thank you, thank you, dad,"_ the young man whispered taking him in his arms. This paternal hug lasted a moment then they parted moved. The two men sat down for a moment, then continued talking about something and others. They were aware that their relationship would not return to normal immediately, but this little moment of simplicity was very pleasant.  
_"I'm glad your friend convinced you to come. I would like to continue on this path."_  
_"Me too, that's all I want. The others are waiting for me but"_

_"Go have fun. Anyway, I have to go join your mom to tell her what happened just before she learned about it from someone else. It would make her want to murder me. Don't worry. I want our relationship to change. We will go gradually but I intend to make it work,"_ the man timidly reassured. He was not used to opening like this, but he was ready to make this sacrifice for his son. The young man laughed softly then left without a word.

The sailor was more than happy that this discussion took place, but it was a lot of emotions. He needed to take time. He calmly joined his teammate and his cousin who was still playing in the water with the children. The young man couldn't help but smile. It had been forever since he'd felt so happy. Not only did his family finally recover from the tragedy of his older sister's loss, but he also found a woman who made him feel complete. The brown took off his t-shirt and put his stuff next to that of his partner then returned to the water.  
_"Is everything alright?" _She couldn't help asking when she saw him coming. It was more than obvious to the two women that this conversation had been very emotional.  
_"Yes, everything is going well,"_ he replied, moved, a thin smile on the corner of his lips. Quickly Junior took her hand and brought her against him for a tender embrace. The pretty Hawaiian shudders at the touch of their wet bare skin. First surprised, she quickly relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hands were naturally positioned in the middle of his muscular back. It would be a lie to say that this sudden closeness did not affect them. When he finally decided to move away the pretty brunette smiled confusedly at him.  
_"What gives me this pleasure?"_  
_"You're amazing. I hope you know that. I don't know how long it will take but I feel that things between my father and me will go back to normal. He apologized flatly saying that I was much stronger than he ever would be. If you hadn't encouraged me, I wouldn't even have come."_  
_"Junes, it is great. I'm so happy to hear that. I know how much it means to you," _she cheered delightedly. Tani was so happy that she forgot her embarrassment. For a long time, they continued to have fun with the children in joy and good humor, always so close to each other. From afar his father continued to watch them, smiling. He was delighted to reconnect with his son but still felt guilty for the harm he had done to him. Finally, it made him happy to see that he had found peace and happiness.

About an hour later the duo got out of the water and went back to dry on the beach. Junior handed a towel to his partner, smiling, dazzled by her natural beauty.  
_"I didn't know you were so good with children. You just made yourself fans for life with all your stories."_  
_"It was not difficult I had a lot of fun,"_ the brunette whispered in return. She started to shiver when he wrapped it around her shoulders. They dressed and then returned to walk hand in hand. At one point he gave her to stop to look at the ocean with one arm around her thin waist, her head on his muscular shoulder. Tenderly ran his hand through her hair. Carried away by the magic of the moment, the pretty Hawaiian sighed with contentment. In his presence, all her fears were gone, and nothing mattered anymore. The sailor turned to her and looked at her lovingly. There was no going back. Their feelings were far too intense to deny them any longer. Gently he stroked his friend's cheek with the palm of his hand. Tani shudders at this contact. None of the men she dated had treated her so delicately, it made her melt from the inside. The brunette felt her barriers gradually crack. With the tips of his fingers he continued to touch the cheek of his teammate he began to trace the contours of his face, brushed against his cheekbones, stroked her cheeks and forehead, released a few strands of hair from her magnificent brown eyes. The policeman placed a soft kiss on his forehead. At this contact, the swimmer's heart swerved. An endless stream of sensation overwhelmed her, the tingling went through her body and her pupils dilated with pleasure. Her breathing became more chaotic, she could no longer resist. Reigns leaned over and delicately placed his lips on those of his teammate. The brunette's last reluctance vanished, and she responded to his kiss with ardor. Junior's lips were fleshy and warm under those of his teammate. She kissed him feverishly taking advantage of the delicious sensations that ran through her. Wanting to deepen this embrace, even more, the young man stroked his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, and it loosened his teeth to accede to his request. Tani's hand went up to burrow naturally into her companion's hair, wrapping his fingers around his silky brown locks. The exchange lasted a long time, the two partners savoring the warmth of the other. They had dreamed of this moment many times over the past few weeks, but never imagined that it would be so intense, so delicious. When the soldier reluctantly moved away a groan crossed the young woman's lips. She blushed before realizing that she was also out of breath. They stayed a moment looking in the eyes, forehead against forehead, Tani's hands still around his neck and those of his teammate under his blouse around his waist. Feeling his partner's hands against her skin gave her sweet chills.

Today everything had changed, and it was really for the better.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: A kiss full of promise**_

_"__Wow," _Junior whispered, biting his lower lip unable to take his eyes off her. Their breaths were erratic and their smiles gigantic.  
_"I couldn't have said it better,"_ Tani laughed softly. She was in heaven in her arms. Nothing mattered anymore. The young woman placed a second tender kiss on her lips then snuggled against him with her head in the crook of her neck. It allowed him to smell his scent. She hadn't felt so secure in years. Her blind confidence in Junior surprised her herself. He had crossed the barriers around her heart without her realizing it and was as terrifying as pleasant.  
_"It's been a while since I wanted, a very long time even,"_ he whispered sensually in his ear. His breath immediately made her shiver.  
_"Me too, to be honest, I was a little afraid that in the long run, it would ruin everything between us and that I would end up losing you. I'm not used to holding on to someone like I care about you,"_ the pretty brunette admitted shyly. He looked into her eyes and was touched by so much vulnerability. The policeman knew it was not easy for her to open up so much. It touched him enormously.  
_"I care about you too and I can assure you that you won't lose me. To be honest, I also sometimes get scared. Only what I feel has become far too strong to deny it. I have feelings for you. I'm falling in love with you Tani and I don't want to hide it anymore."_  
_"I'm falling in love with you too,"_ she replied short of breath as her heart was racing. They had been living in denial for weeks. Since the wedding and the evening, they had spent after the parole hearing, it was undeniable that their relationship had grown stronger. Only none of them had dared to put words into their feelings. Today denying had become too difficult and completely useless. The brunette sat in the sand and her partner stood just behind her, her legs on either side of her body, her chest against her back. She rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled into the crook of her arms. For a long time, the duo discussed tenderly entwined. Between tender kisses and sweet words, they could not break the contact, intoxicated by the rediscovery of so many wonderful sensations.

It was not until late afternoon that the two lovers had to resolve to move.  
_"It will soon be time to prepare dinner. We should be back. I would like to lend a hand to my aunt."_  
_"It is an excellent idea. With the number that we are, she risks needing hands," _Tani confirmed moved by so much gallantry. What was now a rare feature seemed obvious to Junior. It was one of the things she liked most about him. Hand in hand, they quietly returned to the domain and then helped with the preparation of the meal. The rest of the evening was spent in the same atmosphere as the start of the weekend: joviality and good relations. Everyone had heard of the discussion between Junior and his father even if no one dared to talk about it. Things were getting better and that's all that mattered. Everyone also noticed the new closeness of the two friends. They hadn't told anyone about their kiss on the beach, but they weren't trying to hide. After all, they had spent the end of the afternoon exchanging burning glances, smiling at each other stupidly while laughing and above all the duo was unable to spend more than five minutes without touching each other. Learning the reciprocity of their feelings had awakened them. They had been in denial for so long, but today their relationship was so obvious that they no longer understood why they hadn't spoken to each other earlier. At the end of the meal, they sat down on the sofa with the rest of the family to listen to the youth stories of Grandmother Rose and her late husband. Tani was tenderly huddled in the arms of her now-boyfriend listening to these romantic stories, incredibly happy. It had been years since she had let herself go this way and it was as terrifying as divine. Strangely, she was convinced that whatever fears would animate her in the future, she could face everything by her side. About two hours later they all went up to bed tired. The young man had an arm casually placed on his shoulders. Once outside their respective doors, they continued to chat unable to separate. Lovingly, Junior put his lips on those of his partner. He made the move with a slowness which made her mad so Tani decided to take control of the situation and deepen the kiss. He put his hands on her waist and then pressed her against the door to her room. Out of breath, they separated a few minutes later.  
_"I want to continue what we are doing but I think it would be more reasonable to go smoothly," _the pretty Hawaiian murmured still stunned by the intensity of this kiss.  
_"You're probably right,"_ the sailor granted in the same state. He was irreparably attracted to his teammate but as hard as it was he wanted to respect his choice. Either way, it was probably the smartest thing to do. He pulled away gently, placed a light kiss on his cheek and turned on his heel to enter his room.

For her part, the young woman remained in the corridor unable to move. Damn, she was dying of envy only she did not want to spoil everything. For the first time in years, she wanted to put a stop to her self-sabotage urges. Only it was so nice, being with him was paradise. Without thinking she turned around and knocked on the door.  
_"Tani?"_ He intrigued himself surprised.  
_"I have no desire to be reasonable,"_ she admitted before kissing him passionately. Junior only took a few seconds to react. He carefully pressed her against the door and put his hands on her hips. After several languorous kisses, he spread his face from hers and led her into the middle of the room, hugging her tenderly.  
_"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely,"_ the pretty Hawaiian breathed completely dazed by the desire and the feeling of confidence that filled her. Never had she felt so happy. Tenderly they started kissing again. It was much sweeter. He turned her around, put her hair on one side only and put her lips to the crook of her neck. He ran his hands over his shoulders and then slid the straps of his jumpsuit down his arms. The breathing of the pretty brunette accelerated at this intense contact and the pupils of her partner dilated before the sweet smell of her skin. He undressed her while continuing his tender caresses. Now in her underwear, she turned around, put her t-shirt over her shoulders and slid her hands down her muscular chest. When they got to the foot of the bed, the two lovers were only wearing their underwear. With the greatest delicacy, he laid her down on her bed and placed herself on top, only resting part of her weight on her. Junior stepped back a little and admired him. She was so beautiful that it was unreal. The desire he felt at that moment was unprecedented. He had never found a woman so beautiful, attractive, sexy and perfect. He never imagined having the chance to hold her in his arms, kiss her and love her as he had always dreamed of. He intended to devote himself entirely to her to show her the extent of his feelings. Tani was overwhelmed by so much lust and she melted when he approached her again.  
_"Are you sure this is what you want?"_ He asked again uncertain. The young man was dying of envy only he wanted to make sure that his partner was in the same state of mind.  
_"I have never been so certain in my life,"_ the young woman assured moved. His concern and concern had always made him fall for it. For the first time in ages, she felt completely safe and free to let go. The policeman, unable to hold back his desire any longer, leaned down again and started kissing him again. She was no longer able to concentrate. The pleasure he invaded during simple kisses was unimaginable. The brunette shuddered at the idea that deepening their embrace could make him feel. The Hawaiian reversed their positions and began a slow and meticulous exploration of her lover's body. In turn, his breathing accelerated under the effect of his caresses. Their lips were as if magnetized, unable to detach themselves because their contacts were so exquisite, intoxicating. They were unable to stop kissing or touching. They continued their embrace for a few minutes, taking the time to discover the other's body and their sensitive points when the sailor turned it over again, making sure to be on top. Tani could not restrain a moan when she felt a wave of pleasure rising in her. Suddenly she felt that he defaults her bra. A few seconds later the young man lowered his lips down his neck to her breasts. The brunette was completely dazed by all her sensations. Her caresses, her hands and her mouth on her skin made her mad. Junior continued by depositing a multitude of kisses along his belly then descended towards his intimacy. For several minutes he devoted himself to his pleasure, increasing his desire to make it completely crazy. After a while, he gradually accelerated his movements by feeling her lose ground. The young woman was in another world. Pleasure radiated his whole being and nothing mattered anymore. Her hands were on her lover's neck and all she could do was let go. About a minute later he felt it contract and tremble with pleasure. It didn't take long to reach ecstasy. It was like a dream. Tani was not his first experience, far from it. Only she had never known such a tender and delicate man. When he saw her relax the young man went upstairs to kiss her passionately. For a few minutes, they brought the temperature down, entwined lovingly continuing with their gentle caresses. Their little ride lasted all night. They made love sometimes tenderly sometimes passionately. Nothing counted except the two of them. The young couple only fell asleep late at night exhausted and finally at peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

The next morning the brunette hardly emerged. They had not slept enough even if she was far from complaining. It had been a wonderful night, the most wonderful night of her life. Their embrace had been sweet and tender but also incredibly passionate. Quietly she began to stir and felt two strong arms around her waist. The young woman couldn't help smiling. She turned to watch her boyfriend admiring her lovingly. That immediately made her laugh. She snuggled against him and placed a quick kiss on his lips.  
_"It is 8:30 am, we have barely slept, and you are already awake. You are amazing I hope you know that."_

_ "__I may have heard about it, especially last night," _the young man teased then returned his kiss after seeing her blush like an embarrassed teenager. He slid his lips into her neck, smiling.

_"You knew how to be very creative. I grant you," _Tani whispered playfully. This time it was her turn to laugh. Damn, they were good together. None of them had ever felt so light.

_"I could stay like this forever."_

_ "__Me too, but we're going to have to go down and I'm going to have to change. We don't have time for that,"_ she sighed with the same smug expression on her face. She got up, then put on her clothes the day before.

_"Or we could have breakfast brought up to bed."_

_ "__I would love that, but I would be remiss. You don't spend a lot of time with your family and we leave after eating. You have to take advantage of every minute. Also, I just met them, we arrived as friends and it would be quite embarrassing," _the pretty Hawaiian exposed, blushing slightly. They all had time to explore their relationship

_"It's adorable. Finally, you know that we are adults. They are not naive enough to believe that nothing happened, especially after last night,"_ the old Seal joked.

_"Do you see yourself being so open in front of your grandmother?"_ The playful policewoman asked.

_"Okay, there you have a point. I'm going down, join us as soon as you're ready,"_ Junior laughed, realizing the significance of his words. It would indeed be very embarrassing. Although he was part of a very open-minded family, the young man was too modest to be so obvious. He placed a tender kiss on her lips, put on a t-shirt and shorts, watched her go into her bedroom and went down to the living room to have breakfast. A few minutes later she joined them. They took their meal in a good mood. The young couple no longer hid at all. They had kissed several times in public. For the first time, Junior had been able to meet the gaze of his grandmother who sported an expression of the style _"I told you so"_. After the meal they continued to play with the children, to discuss between cousins or even to pack their bags while tidying up the bazaar caused by the weekend. The whole morning was spent in the same atmosphere. They were just plain happy and very pleasant. Around noon they got together to snack on some sandwiches before they left. Indeed, all good things must come to an end, just like this getaway. Students were to join their campuses, adults were to return to work, and the older students were to return to their tidy daily routine.

So, an hour later they all found themselves in the hall. For several minutes there were long hugs where everyone promised to keep in touch, even to see each other again before the following year.

_"Children we were so happy to see you. Above all, don't hesitate to come back quickly," _Junior's aunt greeted, taking her godson in arms with her husband, brother, and wife by his side. At the end of the weekend, there was no longer any animosity or embarrassment between father and son. _"This also applies to you Tani, now you are part of the family,"_ Claudia whispered in the young woman's ear. She straightened up and smiled, blushing as grateful as embarrassed. This little ride lasted for a few more minutes and then they hit the road. For a good half hour, they walked along the coast, singing each song that played on the radio, the windows open and their hair blowing in the wind while enjoying the magnificent sun. They laughed, exchanging a few kisses. After a while, the look of the young Hawaiian girl changed.

"_Are you okay?"_ He asked intrigued.

_"Yes everything is fine, you mind that we make a short stopover. This time it is my turn to show you a particular place."_ She smiled weakly to reassure him because even if she was a bit nostalgic everything was fine.

_"Of course, where are we going?"_ He continued, feeling better. He was still doubtful, however. Five minutes later and after a few instructions they arrived in front of a large park. It was a green place with infrastructure for children, benches and a view of the sea. The duo got out of the car. She took his hand, guided him to the playground and they sat on a bench.  
_"My mother often took us here when we were young," _the brunette announced after a few minutes. Her boyfriend immediately turned his head towards her. Tani never talked about her mother, never. He traced a tender circle on the back of her hand with his thumb.

_"It is not because I took you this weekend that you are obliged to share this with me."_

_ "__I know but I want to, don't worry. She left when I was 8 years old. She left us alone with my father, whose heart she had broken. She never came back, never wrote or telephoned. Even today I have no idea where she is. I don't even know if she is still __alive. I'm not very good at it. I mean to communicate, talk about my feelings and not self-sabotage but the two of us. I want it to work,"_ she confessed head down. It was the first time she had told a boyfriend about her family. Junior was really special.

_"__There's nothing wrong with that. I too have a lot of progress to make in certain areas. All that matters is that we both want it to work. For the rest, we will gradually advise. For your mother, I am sincerely sorry to hear that, and I will be there whatever you decide to do. Anyway, she has no idea what she missed: an incredible woman, courageous, intelligent__ and with a heart of gold,"_ the policeman tenderly concluded by plunging his eyes in hers. The Hawaiian smiled, then kissed her on the lips. Sometimes he was afraid. Before admitting her feelings, he had more than once feared to ruin their friendship and losing her forever. Only now that they had declared their love he felt like he was lighter. Tani had never defined her well-being in terms of the attention she was given, particularly that of men. With Junior, she felt complete. To be honest with her feelings, to stop being afraid made her feel lighter. Quietly they returned to the car and set off again for the young woman. The sailor went down to retrieve the bags and open the door for her, then his teammate willingly invited him to return. The duo spent a calm and romantic evening watching a film tenderly entwined on the sofa.

_"You know if I don't come back tonight McGarrett will understand that I slept here and we will be toast tomorrow morning?"_ The brown asked. They hadn't discussed what they wanted to say to the team even though it was likely that everyone already knew about their relationship. After all, they hadn't been discreet about their respective feelings.

_"I do not care. I have no desire to hide. We don't need it. The team is the family,"_ she reassured a sweet smile on the lips. She was not afraid. Happier than ever he kissed her again. Their embrace deepened which led them to the bedroom for a long, passionate night.

The next morning the young couple woke up early and strangely rested. None of them were used to sleepy mornings or peaceful nights because of their work. These few hours of sleep had therefore been sufficient. They had lunch quietly, got ready and then left for work with the knowledge that they were going to be harassed by their colleagues (in the good sense of the word of course). When they arrived, no one moved but they could feel that they were being watched. So, it was half an hour later that Tani joined Quinn and Adam in their office when Junior did the same with Steve, Dani, and Lou. Fortunately, the day promised to be calm because the curiosity of the four men was common knowledge.

Whether for the young couple or their teammates, none of them knew what awaited them in the future, but the solidarity which they always showed on their ground or during lighter subjects like their love story suggested that whatever happens they could face it all.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Epilogue: 2 years later**_

Two years had passed since Junior had chosen to invite Tani to his family reunion and things had turned out well for members of the 5-0 special unit. Dani and Rachel and Lou and Renée spent happy days while their children went to college. Quinn had seen her life turned upside down during this period. Her ex-husband could not bring himself to give up his addiction and that, unfortunately, ended up causing his loss. He died almost a year and a half ago. Unable to allow her daughter-in-law to go into foster care, she had asked for official custody with the social services. At the same time, the pretty brunette was enormously close to Adam Noshimouri. Gradually their relationship had evolved from deep friendship to a beautiful love story. The two teammates had to learn to navigate between their new status as lovers and surrogate parents. At first, none of them had known how the young man should position himself in his relationship with Olivia. It had not been easy especially with a grieving teenager, but they had now found their rhythm. Steve, a few months after the family reunion, had gone through quite a difficult period. In two years, he had lost his mother and Joe. It had affected him a lot. Fortunately, after several months on his way around the world, he returned in peace, all thanks to the help of Catherine Rollins. The new/old couple were married just weeks after their return. They lived in the sailor's house. Tani and Junior on their side spun perfect love. They had moved together about a year after the start of their relationship. It had happened to the couple to have some arguments, especially at the beginning of their relationship, when they had to learn to separate work and private life. However, with a hint of communication, they had always gotten stronger.

Today was Friday. The team had just concluded an exhausting week. Everyone was at their desk finishing their report before leaving for a long, well-deserved weekend. Quinn and Junior were currently chatting in the car returning from the crime scene for a few final checks.

_"So what are you planning this weekend?"_ the sailor asked curiously. Even though he was not the talkative type, he too had befriended the military. Now that all the members of the team were in a couple, they regularly went out with several, sometimes all together, sometimes with two or three couples.

_"Nothing special, Olivia is going to a sleepover so it might be calm."_

_ "__She begins to have fun with her friends again. It is really good."_

_"It is true that I am pretty happy. I mean it did not bother me spending so much time with her but with all that, she went through it was good that she got back to life. After all, an 11-year-old girl can find a better company,"_ the beautiful brunette explained relieved. Getting custody of Olivia had been a big change in her life. She did not regret it for anything in the world only she was happy to see her smile and laugh again. They got out of the car and were joined by Catherine who brought back the conclusions of the forensic science department.

_"Hey, Junior, are you ready for this weekend?"_ Steve's wife asked. Indeed, a few weeks earlier, the police had asked the two young brunettes for their opinion about a possible marriage proposal. He and Tani had been a couple for two years now, and nothing would make him happier than asking her to become his wife. Little by little the trio had agreed that the next family reunion would be the perfect time for that. Thus, he intended to go down on bended knee this evening on the beach of their first kiss.

_"All ready, my parents gave me my grandmother's ring and I warned my uncle and aunt so that everything would be perfect,"_ Junior said as nervous as excited.

_"Wait you have it on you?"_ They questioned simultaneously.

_"Yes,"_ he smiled at their playfulness. The officer looked around to make sure the voice was free, then reached into his pocket. He took out a night blue case.

_"My god she is beautiful,"_ they exclaimed in heart at the sight of a magnificent white gold ring. It was perfectly simple: fine, with a delicate sapphire in the center and old engravings on the ring.

_"Tani will love it for sure,"_ Quinn added perfectly able to imagine the reaction of her best friend. The trio went back to the office and the team ended their day peacefully. The young man was slightly anxious at the idea of making his request nevertheless he remained serene, their love was strong and pure.

It was ready by 5 p.m. when everyone had finished their tasks. The sailor arrived in the open space, his bag over his shoulder. He was joined by his girlfriend and put an arm around her shoulders.

_"Good weekend kids and no joke,"_ Lou teased nicely to the couple.

_"Two years and you still don't get tired of it,"_ Tani pointed out laughing. Since they were together the team had never stopped their little jokes but deep down all were delighted for them. The lovers greeted their teammates and got into the car, heading to the property of the young man's uncle for their third family reunion. After an hour and a half on the road, they arrived at their destination.

_"My darling you are finally here. I am so glad to see you. Come with me, they are all inside," Rosa_ greeted always in such a good mood. The young couple entered, went to greet the rest of the family, and began the usual ritual. The end of the afternoon passed between tidying up and little conversations. They dined early so they could rest. Indeed, some had made a long journey. During the meal, each told the last anecdotes lived. After a hearty feast and delicious conversations, the evening was drawing to a close.

_"Do you feel like going for a walk on the beach?"_ Junior proposed to his girlfriend unable to wait any longer. The sky was clear, the temperature mild and the atmosphere incredibly peaceful. It was going to be a very romantic moment.

_"With pleasure,"_ she whispered. He put an arm around her shoulders and then kissed her cheek. The couple walked hand in hand along the beach for ten minutes, exchanging sweet kisses. At one point they stopped to look at the stars huddled together. It was perfect. The sailor took her hands to make her turn around. They were face to face. Lovingly, the brown ducked his eyes into those of his partner and stroked her cheek. The pretty Hawaiian was spellbound. She could not help but melt as soon as he put his lips on hers. Good god after so long he still had as much effect on her. The couple kissed passionately for several minutes. When they parted for lack of air the policeman kept their foreheads glued.

_"I love you,"_ he whispered with all the tenderness in the world.

_"I love you too,"_ she replied immediately moved but also intrigued by this change of tone. She quickly understood when she saw him take a box from his pocket and put one knee on the ground. Tani put her hand on her mouth as shocked as happy.

_"Honey, I love you more than anything in the world and these last two years have been the most beautiful of my life. I could never imagine my life without you so would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_ "__Yes absolutely,"_ she replied on the verge of tears, more surprised than ever. She knew that their relationship was profoundly serious. Since they were together she had never imagined spending the rest of her life with someone else only she had not expected it so soon. Finally, Tani had not hesitated for a second before saying yes. They loved each other so much and Junior give her everything she had always dreamed of. He was tender and sweet but also passionate, attentive, as adventurous as stable. With him, she was no longer afraid of anything. Since the day he entered her life, she had never felt alone. They complemented and understood each other perfectly. Happier than ever the sailor put the ring on her finger and got up to kiss her. Their embrace lasted several minutes as the lovers were on their cloud. After a long time, the engaged couple turned back hand in hand to return to the domain to announce the good news to those who did not already know it.

Returning to the living room they could see that the whole family was there. They were all more or less pretending to go about their business, but it was more than obvious that all were waiting for their return. When the young fiancés were visible to the eyes of all the children, unable to wait any longer, rushed towards them.

_"So?"_ They all asked in the heart. The assembly could not help laughing at this lack of discretion.

_"She said yes,"_ Junior replied on a cloud. Everyone started to applaud and then they ran to congratulate them. The group started chatting for a long time.

_"Tell me should I expect other people to already know?"_

_ "__In my defense, I had only spoken to my parents, my uncle in my aunt but keeping a secret is not in the habits of the house."_

_ "__My darling you are not going to tell me that it surprises you. Also, the main thing was that it remains a surprise," _his grandmother argued.

_"You are not wrong. If not, I may have asked Quinn and Catherine for some advice which means that the whole team probably already know,"_ the policeman explained, laughing softly. She joined him, placed a kiss on his lips, and whispered a few words in his ear. If he had not been so tanned they might have seen the officer blush. They politely apologized and went up to their room to celebrate this wonderful news properly.

The next morning the whole team would receive a photo of the young couple with Tani's hand visible and smiles brighter than ever. Everyone knew that life was not always simple but together they felt like they could face the whole world. Whatever the future holds, they could not wait to live it. It implied the bad but also the wonderful like starting a family. When she fell asleep that night the brunette could not help but tell herself that life could be incredibly beautiful. No matter what they had experienced in the past now they had a family.


End file.
